Nucleic acids found in cells can be deoxyribonucleic acid or ribonucleic acid and can be genomic DNA, extrachromosomal DNA (e.g. plasmids and episomes), mitochondrial DNA, messenger RNA, miRNA, and transfer RNA. Nucleic acids can also be foreign to the host and contaminate a cell as an infectious agent, e.g. bacteria, viruses, fungi or single celled organisms and infecting multicellular organisms (parasites). Recently, detection and analysis of the presence of nucleic acids has become important for the identification of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs), chromosomal rearrangements, the insertion of foreign genes, and alterations in methylation status of nucleic acids. These include infectious viruses, e.g. HIV and other retroviruses, jumping genes, e.g. transposons, and the identification of nucleic acids from recombinantly engineered organisms containing foreign genes, e.g. Roundup Ready plants.
The analysis of nucleic acids has a wide array of uses. For example, the presence of a foreign agent can be used as a medical diagnostic tool. The identification of the genetic makeup of cancerous tissues can also be used as a medical diagnostic tool, confirming that a tissue is cancerous, and determining the aggressive nature of the cancerous tissue. Chromosomal rearrangements, SNPs and abnormal variations in gene expression can be used as a medical diagnostic for particular disease states. Further, genetic information can be used to ascertain the effectiveness of particular pharmaceutical drugs, known as the field of pharmacogenomics.
While many nucleic acid purification procedures are well known and have been in existence for years, these procedures can be time consuming and may employ reagents that present dangers to those performing the purification. For example, it has long been known that DNA can readily be obtained in a purified form from a test sample using organic extraction procedures, but such procedures can require several extractions and therefore can be time consuming. Additionally, the use of some organic solvents is undesirable and dangerous if proper precautions are not followed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient, effective and convenient method for isolating nucleic acids preparing cell-free nucleic acids for analysis.